Brat and the Brainy one
by Hanjangmi
Summary: Ketika si anak bandel berulah dan si anak pintar yang menjadi sasarannya. KAISOO! Kai dan Kyungsoo. Warning! YAOI!


Author : Han Jangmi

Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin (Kai)

Pairing : Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, School-life, Fluff

Rated : T

Length : One Shot

Desc : Plot-nya milik saya, kalau cast-nya bukan.

 **A/n** : Saya buat ini saat pelajaran kimia sedang berlangsung jadi maaf ya jika rasanya hambar. (Alasan irasional)

Enjoy Reading ~

 **Brat and the Brainy One**

Dia duduk disana, dengan jaket yang melekat ditubuhnya sebagai ciri khas. Tangannya sibuk mencatat catatan dari papan tulis yang ia sendiri tidak tahu maksudnya, padahal ini sudah masuk jam istirahat. Matanya berkedip berkali kali agar pandangannya tidak pudar dengan air mata yang menumpuk di kelopak matanya, dia memang begini kalau kedinginan. Oh ya, dia Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada yang menilainya buruk, itu cuma perasaannya saja sebagai si introvert di kelas. Baekhyun sebelumnya sudah berkata untuk jangan terlalu cemas, tapi bagaimana caranya agar tidak cemas sedangkan ia saja tadi hampir dikeluarkan dari kelas hanya karena lupa mengerjakan tugas. Takut takut ia lupa lagi dengan tugasnya kini ia mencatat 3 halaman penuh materi yang diberikan gurunya tadi. Sambil mencatat ia berpikir betapa enaknya menjadi siswa dengan prestasi bagus tanpa harus belajar terlalu keras, seperti Xiumin misalnya. Sayangnya ia dilahirkan dengan keadaan yang tidak seperti itu.

Di bagian depan kelas ada Jongin sedang duduk di meja. Ia bersama kawan kawannya yang sudah Kyungsoo hapal di luar kepala. Sedetik kemudian tawa Jongin meledak dan mengalir begitu saja kedalam telinga Kyungsoo. Pria itu sudah tahu konsekuensi-nya, ia sudah bersiap untuk tidak melakukan gerakan aneh ketika suara Jongin memberi efek yang mengerikan pada tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat gila dan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ingin rasanya ia tersenyum saat efek itu memberinya kenikmatan luar biasa, tapi tetap ia tidak boleh senyum agar tidak ada yang menganggapnya aneh walaupun sebenarnya itu wajar saja jika tersenyum bagi orang selain Kyungsoo.

Hei, kalau diperhatikan lagi, Jongin tidak lebih baik darinya. Nilainya lebih buruk dan bukan rahasia lagi kalau ia pemegang ranking terakhir di kelas selama seumur hidupnya. Tapi ia suka bagaimana Jongin tidak terbeban dengan itu semua. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya iri kadang kadang.

Jongin itu gampang bergaul, banyak teman, bebas dan menyenangkan. Meskipun ia menyebalkan di kelas tetapi tidak jarang ia membuat kelas ini penuh tawa. Yang jelas Jongin itu versi kebalikannya Kyungsoo.

"Hei!"

Lamunannya terhenti saat tiba tiba suara Mi Rin terdengar olehnya. "Kau tahu kan kau belum bayar sedikitpun untuk acara kelas?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak akan ikut"

"Ikut atau tidak itu urusanmu. Yang jelas satu kelas harus membayar. Tanpa kecuali!"

"Aku tidak ikut dan aku tidak akan bayar!"

"Kyungsoo! Kau harus membayar atau kami akan meminta Kang seonsaengnim untuk memaksamu"

"Aku punya hak untuk menolak!"

Entah bagaimana adu mulut antara Mi Rin dan Kyungsoo menarik perhatian Jongin dan kawannya sehingga mereka menghampiri meja Kyungsoo untuk melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi disana.

"Kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau!"

"Tapi ini persetujuan sekelas! Kita harus solid seperti pada pertama kali persetujuan ini dibuat"

"Tidak ada perjanjian tertulis"

"Tapi..."

Kalau dipikir pikir Kyungsoo benar juga, kelasnya tidak pernah melakukan perjanjian tertulis tentang peraturan itu. Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo dan Mi Rin begitu saja. Mereka sama sama benar.

"Sudah sudah! Biarkan saja dia tidak membayar"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa Jongin sebenarnya membelanya, tapi nada bicaranya terdengar sangat ketus jadi ia lupakan tentang Jongin yang membelanya. Kini nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana. Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas untuk pergi ke ruang musik. Disana biasanya ia menghabiskan waktunya yang membosankan. Ia tidak mau berpikir tentang Jongin yang kasar tadi atau masalah uang untuk acara kelas tapi semua itu berputar putar di kepalanya hingga ia melupakan lirik pertama lagu penyanyi coldplay yang baru saja ia pelajari semalam.

Setelah menulis liriknya kembali di buku musik yang ia tinggalkan kemarin, ia berusaha berlatih sendiri sampai ia lupa waktu istirahat baru saja berakhir.

"Sudah selesai latihannya?"

"J-jong"

"Ya ya terserah kau mau terkejut atau apa tapi aku kesini hanya untuk memanggilmu ke kelas. Shin seonsaengnim sudah masuk kelas sejak 10 menit yang lalu"

"OH SIAL! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Si anak bermata bulat itu merapihkan barang yang ia pakai tadi dengan panik. Ia seharusnya tidak kesini. Ruang musik benar benar kedap suara. Ia seharusnya mendengarkan kata kata Kevin untuk hanya berlatih sepulang sekolah.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu tapi kau sibuk bernyanyi, karena suaramu bagus jadi kubiarkan saja"

Kyungsoo terus menggumam betapa bodohnya dia sambil meletakkan barang barang ke tempat semula dan mengambil jaketnya yang ia lepas tadi. Lalu ia berlari kearah pintu dan

"Jongin"

"Ya?"

"Berikan kuncinya padaku!"

"Kunci apa?"

"Kunci pintu"

"Pintunya tidak terkunci tadi"

Jongin tidak menampilkan wajah nakalnya sedikitpun. Bahkan matanya terlihat sangat kosong saat Kyungsoo tatap tadi. Okay, ini sungguhan. Jongin tidak bercanda.

"Kita dijebak!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pasti teman sekelas menjebakku seperti ini karena tidak mau bayar uang untuk acara kelas"

"Begitu ya?" Jongin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celanannya dan bersender di dinding sebelah pintu.

"Iya"

"Jadi menurutmu temanmu satu kelas itu sangat jahat sampai mau melakukan ini?"

"Bukan begitu!" Kyungsoo menggeram dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jongin tidak salah, dia benar. Tapi ia tidak mau Jongin mendengarnya seperti ini karena bisa saja bocah itu melaporkan kepada teman sekelasnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menuduh mereka sembarangan. Bagaimana jika ini bukan mereka?"

"Ya, maafkan aku"

"Mau mencoba berteriak dan minta tolong?"

"Percuma. Tidak akan ada yang dengar"

Seperti habis akal, Kyungsoo merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk di atas lantai tepat didepan pintu. Ruangan musik terletak di ujung gedung B di lantai dua. Ruangan ini terlalu besar sehingga menggunakan seluruh lantai dua sedangkan ruang guru ada di lantai satu. Dan yang memperparah, gedung ini hanya 2 tingkat.

"Kau harus tenang. Kita akan mati disini" Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu dan Jongin tertawa. Mereka tidak akan mati disini, sekolah yang menampung ribuan murid dan ratusan guru. Ia percaya nanti pasti akan ada penjaga sekolah yang memeriksa ruangan ini.

Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo benar. Sampai sekarang belum ada satupun orang yang melewati ruang musik.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Jongin mengangkat lengannya dan melihat jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam 5"

"Kita akan mati"

"Hei! Apa kau berpikir kita akan benar benar mati?"

"Entahlah"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan selalu negatif?"

Kyungsoo menyangkalnya dengan cepat "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pertama kau berpikir kalau temanmu yang melakukan ini, lalu kau berpikir kita akan mati. Dan kau juga bilang kepada Lee seonsaengnim untuk tidak menurunkan nilaimu tadi, padahal kau tahu? Itu hanya tugas catatan"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau tidak suka ya pada kami semua?"

Yang ditanya masih memproses apa yang dimaksud Jongin tadi. Memang apa salahnya dengan semua itu? Bukannya wajar saja jika ia berpikir seperti itu?

"Kau juga tidak suka padaku ya?"

"Ah- tidak tidak, aku sangat suka padamu. Eh, maksudku aku juga suka pada kalian. Aku, maksudku"

Si berandal dihadapan Kyungsoo tertawa untuk kesekian kali saat melihat betapa paniknya Kyungsoo tadi. Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo menjadi tontonan yang sangat menarik baginya. "Jadi kau menyukaiku huh?"

"Maksudku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku"

"Kau menyukaiku sebagai apa?"

Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya tersesat dengan pertanyaan Jongin barusan. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia menyukai Jongin. Sebagai apa juga ia tidak tahu.

"Sebagai pacar atau sebagai teman?"

"Yang benar saja! Sebagai teman"

Jongin belum berhenti tertawa setelah menggoda si anak bermata bulat tadi. "Kalau begitu jangan sering menatapku! Aku jadi mengira kau menyukaiku"

"Aku tidak menatapmu"

"Ya kau sering sekali menatapku dan memperhatikanku. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadarinya Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo.

Jongin baru saja menyebut namanya dan itu rasanya luar biasa.

"A-aku tidak"

"Jangan bilang tugas fisika-ku kau yang kerjakan" Sebenarnya ia sudah tau dari mana semua nilai nilai yang diperolehnya selama ini kalau bukan dari Kyungsoo, tapi ia sangat menghargai apa yang sedang anak itu coba lakukan dengan membiarkan anak itu melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi karena aku akan berpikir kau menyukaiku sebagai pacar dan aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu"

"J-Jongin. Aku hanya"

"Terserah apapun itu. Tapi jika kau tetap bersikeras melakukan semua itu aku jadi semakin menyukaimu"

"Apa kau menyukaiku Jongin?"

Yang ditanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa beban. "Ya. Dan jika kau bertanya, lebih dari teman"

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Jongin tidak pernah memperhatikannya selama ini. Mereka tidak lain hanya orang asing yang tidak kenal satu sama lain lalu ditempatkan di satu tempat yang sama bernama kelas.

"Tapi kau selalu mengabaikanku"

"Kalau aku mengabaikanmu bagaimana aku tahu kau memperhatikanku. Lagian aku selama ini mencoba menjauhkanmu dari masalah dikelas tahu?"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dan bersandar di dinding. Kepalanya terasa berat karena sebenarnya ia mengantuk. Dan jika dihitung, sudah hampir 4 jam ia terjebak disini bersama Jongin.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau suka padaku atau tidak?"

Jongin membahasnya lagi karena ia rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo tentang dirinya.

"Kau bisa bersandar padaku jika kau benar menyukaiku"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak yakin tapi tubuhnya seperti menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Ia bersandar di pundak Jongin dan Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo lebih dekat untuk mendekapnya.

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Aku sudah tahu jika itu lebih dari teman"

Rasanya hangat berada di pelukan Jongin seakan jaket yang dipakainya tidak ada apa apanya. Mendengar napas Jongin dan detak jantungnya membuatnya seperti tidak menginjak tanah, seperti ia sedang melayang ke suatu tempat yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Sedekat ini dengan Jongin membuatnya gila dan aroma tubuh Jongin menjadi candu baginya sehingga ia tidak mau bergerak dari sana untuk selamanya.

"Aku sih tidak suka ide berpacaran, tapi mau jadi pacarku?"

Kyungsoo jarang sekali tertawa tapi Jongin selalu membuatnya senang dan saat ini Kyungsoo sedang senang.

"Aku juga tidak, tapi aku mau jadi pacarmu"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

"Kau baru saja merubahku sedetik yang lalu"

"Seperti?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengintip manik mata Jongin dari bulu matanya. Jika nanti mereka mendapat kasus karena mereka berciuman sebelum legal, maka itu sudah pasti salah Jongin.

"Aku baru saja berpikir kalau bolos jam pelajaran tidak terlalu buruk"

"Bagus! Tapi aku akan tetap berpikir kalau punya nilai bagus itu buruk"

Itu tidak masalah. Bagi Kyungsoo si berandal ini memang harus seperti ini selamanya. Ia tidak berharap Jongin berubah karena Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin yang seperti ini.

"Dan oh ya, bisakah kau buka pintunya?"

"Kyungsoo kita terjebak disini selamanya seperti yang kau bilang tadi"

"Aku suka berdua denganmu tapi aku punya ibu yang menunggu anaknya pulang"

"Ayo kita terima nasib saja"

"Jongin, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak merasakan kunci kunci itu di saku celanamu"

"Okay. Aku kalah"

Mau tidak mau Jongin mengeluarkan kunci kunci itu dari sakunya dan membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin sejujurnya malas menemani Kyungsoo merapihkan buku bukunya di loker, tapi ia sudah berjanji, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Pulang saja duluan"

"Tidak mau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah"

"Yasudah aku pulang duluan. Kembalilah besok sebagai pacarku"

"Terserah kau saja"

Mustahil jika Jongin tidak berdebar hatinya, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sekali tadi. Si berandal itu penasaran apa yang akan terjadi besok dengan pangkat barunya sebagai "Pacar Kyungsoo", ia pasti akan lebih rajin sekolah.

 **END**

 **A/n** : Hai, jadi ini... Uhm, awkward sekali. Ok, sebenarnya ini untuk Kaisoo day kemarin, terus karena mereka manis sekali tiba tiba saja ini sudah jadi. Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata tapi dengan akhir yang lebih bahagia, jadi maafkan saya kalau fiksi ini kacau. **Saya tidak hiatus, PM saja kalau mau request, pasti dibuatkan.**

Saya tidak sehat belakangan ini sehingga harus minum obat dan itu membuat saya tidak bisa menulis dengan baik. Beberapa fic tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan baik, jadi saya minta maaf tidak mempublish yang lebih panjang. Tapi tenang saja, saya akan tetap menulis drabble –atau oneshot?- agar saya tidak kehilangan kemampuan menulis.

Oh ya, sequel bubble tea tidak akan di publish karena sepertinya terlalu menye-menye. Tapi sequel Can't Stand akan di publish secepatnya dengan adegan yang lebih berani.

Terakhir, **tinggalkan review ya**. Supaya saya tahu apa yang kurang.


End file.
